Heartsong
by Spunky0ne
Summary: While trying to arrange a marriage between his sister Aderia, and Byakuya's cousin, Tetsuya, Kurushimi encounters an irresistible impulse to claim the young man for himself. But what will happen when the bride and groom both end up pregnant before the wedding? Aderia (OC)/Ogano (OC), Kurushimi (OC)/Tetsuya (OC), Byakuya/Ichigo...mpreg
1. Visions of Love

**Heartsong**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A gift fic for Shima-taicho31! :) Happy upcoming birthday, Aderia of the Shima family! To make her wish come true as her most secret wish for her brother also comes true. This is Aderia(OC)/Ogano(OC) with heavy sides of Kurushimi(OC)/Tetsuya(OC) and Byakuya/Ichigo! Tetsuya and Ogano are my creations, while Kurushimi and Aderia Shima are creations of my buddy Shima-taicho31. Thanks for all the love, and happy reading!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Visions of Love**

 _I wonder if he'll be there this morning,_ Aderia wondered, her eyes looking carefully at the ground slightly ahead of her as she approached the produce cart.

She caught sight of the young man who had been invading her mind, out of the corner of her eye, where he smiled and loaded another buyer's purchase into a cloth bag. A flutter tickled her heart as she moved closer, carefully not looking directly at the young man, but noticing everything from his lovely black hair and such gentle brown eyes, to the slender, careful hands that placed the groceries. Although his clothes were plain, he always looked neat and clean, and when she moved closer to him, she could scent the pleasant soap smell on his skin. His smile was bright and never seemed to leave his face, and it warmed, unexpectedly freezing her for a moment when he turned his head and looked at her.

"Ah, Aderia-chan," he greeted her, "how kind of you to come back. I trust that the wild berries were to your liking?"

Aderia felt a telling blush on her skin.

"They were perfect, Ogano-san," Aderia assured him, "Mamà and Kuri-Kuri were very impressed with the berries and the recipe you recommended. Thank you!"

"It is my pleasure," Ogano answered cheerfully, "Can I help you find something today?"

"Oh, nothing too interesting today," Aderia said conversationally, "I only need sugar and cornmeal."

"Very well," he said, nodding, then turning to collect the requested items, "Will this be enough? I think it's what you ordered before."

"It is," Aderia confirmed, "though I don't know how you remember every time. Thank you again, Ogano-san."

"It is always a pleasure, Aderia-chan."

Still smiling, Aderia turned and almost ran into her brother, who had somehow appeared behind her. She swatted at him, blushing furiously as he took the bag from her and peeked inside.

"What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that? Were you following me?" she demanded.

"Of course not, Deripie," Kuri said, waving off her angry words and stepping back slightly to avoid another swat, "Though, I must admit I am curious why you are coming all of the way out here for just cornmeal and sugar that you could have gotten anywhere."

Aderia's eyes flashed and she lifted her chin defiantly.

"It is important to show loyalty to the vendors who give the best service," she said stiffly.

"I wonder if you mean _lip_ service," her brother muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Aderia snapped at him, grabbing the bag back from him.

"Oh nothing," Kuri chuckled, joining her as she started back towards the Seireitei, "Deripie, I really didn't follow you down here. I just left a meeting with our elders and needed to talk to you about something."

Aderia's frown deepened.

"You look serious, _mi hermano_ ," she said worriedly, "What is it now? Are they pressuring you to marry again?"

"When do they not?" Kuri mused, shaking his head, "But they are not just putting the pressure on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh...the elders relayed their concern that ah..."

"What?" Aderia prompted him, "Spit it out, _burro_!"

"Fine, but don't blame me, okay? It's not my idea," Kuri insisted.

"What is not your idea?"

"Well, the elders have pointed out that our clan is among the most powerful, but we are not receiving the respect a greater clan deserves. They feel they must show more potential and connection to the other great clans."

"And they want us to do that by...?"

Kuri gazed at her for a moment longer, then loosed the final dread fact.

"They want me to arrange a marriage between you and a member of the Kuchiki clan."

Aderia looked back at him for a moment, her face blank as she tried to make sense of the words.

"They want...?"

"Don't get mad!" Kuri said, holding up his hands, "I am only passing on their words, _mi hermana_! It was not my idea!"

"But you went along with them!" Aderia snapped, "How could you do that?"

"They had a point that most girls have married by your age," Kuri pointed out, "How could I argue with something like that?"

"You are not going to give me to that horrible Sasune!" Aderia pleaded, "Kuri-kuri, I would rather die than be with him!"

" _Dios mìo, no_!" Kuri exclaimed, "I am not letting that man touch any member of this clan. But, you see, after meeting with the elders, I went to Byakurai to see who the eligible family members are, and he confided in me that he was concerned because the elders of his clan were pressuring him to marry his favored cousin, Tetsuya, to that swine, or to his equally awful cousin, Orochi, who abused Tetsuya in the illegal prison where is family was killed!"

"No!" Aderia objected hotly, "That can't be! I have heard of how Byakuya rescued his cousin, Tetsuya, and how Tetsuya was so abused, he couldn't even speak when he first arrived! Those men are both horrid! We can't let that poor thing be given to one of them!"

"Ah, then you will agree to marry Tetsuya?" Kuri asked.

Aderia frowned.

"Do you even know him?" she asked, "I know he is a shy person, who uses waterforms and acts as Byakuya's bodyguard, but I have never seen him."

"Nor have I," Kuri confessed, "But we will meet him at the dinner at Kuchiki Manor we are invited to tonight...if...you will agree to the marriage. So, will you marry Tetsuya to protect him from his evil cousins? Byakuya says he is a quiet and gentle young man."

Aderia paused and looked longingly back at Ogano as the young vendor smiled and chatted with a little peasant boy for a moment, then handed the lad a bit of bread and an apple.

"Oh," she sighed in a pained voice, "Kuri..."

Her brother's eyes followed her gaze, and he laid his hand on hers.

"I am sorry, _mi hermana_. You know that the elders would not allow you to marry a peasant."

"They let you marry Hideaki!" Aderia argued.

"That was different. I didn't ask permission. I just married him. And you know what is suspected about his death, but we could never prove. You know, Deripie! I think we don't have much choice, especially if we don't want to see Tetsuya married to one of those animals their elders have recommended for him."

Ogano looked up and caught Aderia's eye, and he smiled in a way that made her heart clench painfully. Her eyes burned, but she closed them and nodded briefly.

"Very well," she capitulated, "I suppose there is no choice. I will marry Tetsuya."

"Thank you, _mi hermana_ ," Kuri said, squeezing her hand, "I know this is not what you had in mind, but Tetsuya will be a good husband to you...although, Byakurai did mention that there was one issue."

"What is that?" Aderia asked curiously.

"Hmmm, within the prison, Itamigiri, Tetsuya was terribly abused, and he witnessed the brutal treatment of several young women as well."

"The poor thing!" Aderia mused sadly.

"As a result of what he saw, Tetsuya, how should I say...? He...has never bedded a woman. He has only been with men, and he is somewhat terrified of causing you pain on your wedding night."

"He won't sleep with me? Then, how are we supposed to have children? We are expected to, aren't we?"

"Yes," Kuri affirmed, "And we will work that out. I just needed to know if you would go along with the match. Will you, Deripie?"

Aderia looked up at him sadly, then slowly lowered her head and nodded.

"I suppose," she answered unhappily, "If this is the only way to appease our elders and keep Tetsuya from having to marry a wicked man..."

"Good girl," Kuri said, grabbing his sister and holding her tightly, "I know this is not what you want, but I promise, Tetsuya is a good man. He is gentle, but has respectable powers. He is a capable protector, and he will treat you with respect."

"I am sure he will," Aderia whispered, not daring to look back at Ogano anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right, Tetsuya-san?" Tetsuya's attendant asked in a concerned voice as he dried off the water from the shower and began to dress his cousin, "You look dreadfully pale. Are you dizzy?"

"A bit," Tetsuya confessed, "But I will be fine. I am just...anxious. I know Aderia-chan is a kind-hearted woman. I just...I don't know how I will..."

He broke off as he realized that Byakuya was standing in the entrance to his bedroom and wearing a guilty expression.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya greeted his cousin.

Byakuya met Tetsuya's attendant's eyes first.

"Koji, will you please excuse us?" he requested.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Koji replied, fastening the tie at Tetsuya's waist, then hastily exiting the room.

Byakuya joined Tetsuya in front of the full length mirror and looked into it, meeting his cousin's troubled eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "I know you are nervous about the wedding, but it is a ways off. And I have made inquiries to the clan healer. He has recommended someone who will counsel you before the wedding takes place. It will be all right, Tetsuya."

"I am sure it will be, watashi no itoko," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes, "I just...can't help remembering..."

"I understand," Byakuya assured him, "Try not to think too far ahead. We are just meeting with Aderia and her brother for dinner tonight. It is a casual affair. No elders will be there until we have the engagement ball."

Tetsuya couldn't answer out loud, but swallowed hard and nodded in acceptance. Byakuya moved closer and for a moment, abandoned his usually stern exterior to hug his anxious cousin. Tetsuya submitted quietly to the gesture, smiling sadly.

"I know you're just doing this to protect me from having to marry Orochi or Sasune," Tetsuya acknowledged, "I do appreciate that. I am sorry for my behavior."

"Don't apologize," Byakuya said, touching a palm to his cheek and cupping it for a moment, "You cannot help how the abuses in your past have affected you."

He opened his mouth to say more, but heard a flash step and, a moment later, found his mouth instead engaged in a long, warm kiss of greeting. He smiled reflexively at the youthful, masculine scent that touched his senses, and the second powerful kiss that he met as he tried again to speak.

"I'm not late, right?" Ichigo asked, smiling at Byakuya.

"Not at all," Byakuya assured him, "You are, in fact, slightly early."

"Should I leave and come back?" Ichigo joked.

"We should leave and allow Tetsuya to finish preparing for dinner," Byakuya suggested, "Come, Ichigo."

Ichigo followed Byakuya out of the room and into the festively decorated gardens.

"This looks great," Ichigo said appreciatively, "but I guess you and Tetsuya don't feel so much like celebrating, ne?"

"Not so much," Byakuya confessed, "Tetsuya is struggling. And I had hoped that it would not be necessary to arrange a marriage for him. But there was no denying that his capable defense of the family during the quincy war saved large numbers of lives. There was no way to avoid the truth...that his respectable powers and abilities are desirable to other clans, and to our own elders. They are now willing to overlook Tetsuya's mixed blood in favor of those things...ironically, something they would not do before, although I argued the point repeatedly with them."

"Just when you think their bigoted attitude will work in your favor," Ichigo sighed, "But at least you know marrying him to my cousin Kuri's sister means Tetsuya will be part of a really loving family. They are a little..."

"Unconventional," Byakuya supplied.

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "They're a little unusual, but they're good people, Byakuya. If anyone can make Tetsuya happy, they can."

"I am sure that their kindness will put him at ease, but there are...some issues we have to contend with before the nuptials. Tetsuya was badly traumatized as a child. He has suffered terribly and still bears the scars from his ordeal."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said sincerely, "for Tetsuya and you."

He pulled Byakuya into another strong hug and kissed him until his solemn lips couldn't hold back a smile. His fingers played teasingly with the tie at his comely boyfriend's waist, but he withdrew his hand as Byakuya's attendant approached.

"What is it, Torio?" Byakuya asked, straightening, "Have the guests arrived?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Torio confirmed, "Shimas Kurushimi and Aderia have arrived. They are waiting on the other side of the gardens."

Byakuya nodded and waited as Tetsuya emerged from his bedroom, his face still very pale and his blue eyes solemn. He fell in at Byakuya's side, only wishing he could disappear into a waterform, so as not to be seen. They crossed the gardens and entered the far side, where the gazebo had been decorated and a table set up for their dinner party. As they approached the Shima siblings' eyes found Tetsuya and widened in surprise.

"Oh!" Aderia exclaimed softly, taking Tetsuya's hands in hers and taking in his delicate build, long, wavy black hair, and his wide sapphire eyes, " _Angelito_! Byakuya, how can you give him away? Your cousin is precious!"

"Then...you are agreeable to the match?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, really, I don't think that you should be making him marry against his will," Aderia answered honestly, "But Kuri said that Tetsuya was going to have to..."

She trailed off as she realized suddenly that her usually loquacious brother had frozen and wasn't saying a word, but his eyes had locked on Tetsuya's and the two seemed unable to break the visual contact. Ichigo noted the excited look in his cousin's eyes and cleared his throat softly. For a moment, no one said a word, then Kuri's voice broke the awkward silence.

"Greetings, Tetsu-hana," he said, bowing respectfully, and earning a panicked look from Tetsuya.

"Wh-what are you...? Why are you bowing?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, "You are a leader, and I am just..."

"You," Kuri said firmly, "are _about_ to agree to a marriage to my sister. My sister, Deripie, is as precious to me as you are to Byakurai."

Tetsuya found himself suddenly speechless, and gazed back at Kuri in stunned silence.

"You shouldn't be shocked by my cousin's strange behavior," Ichigo chuckled good-naturedly, breaking the tension, "Kuri is like this. He likes to make up nicknames for everyone, and he doesn't always do what you'd expect. It's just how he is."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, not knowing what else he could say in answer, "I see."

"Ahem," one of the servers said politely, "Dinner is served, Byakuya-sama."

The group moved to the tables, where Byakuya and Ichigo sat on one end of the table, and Kuri sat alone on the other. Tetsuya sat down beside Aderia, hardly daring to look at her, and only able to speak very short, respectful replies to her questions and comments. He felt Kuri's handsome turquoise eyes return to looking at him every so often, and felt his face flush and burn. It wasn't so much that the man's attentions bothered him, but that it seemed inappropriate, considering his impending engagement to the man's sister. And Tetsuya became even more anxious as the dinner flew by, then ended with Kuri's sudden request.

"Tetsu-hana," he said, startling Tetsuya and making him choke on a sip of water he had taken to lessen the dizzying effects of the sake he usually didn't drink, but had ingested during the celebratory meal, "would you mind if we took a walk and got to know each other better?"

"Oh," Tetsuya stammered, looking at Byakuya questioningly, then swallowing nervously as his cousin nodded, "of course, Shima-sama."

"Please, call me Kuri-Kuri," the Shima leader corrected him.

Tetsuya stared at him wordlessly for a moment, then nodded. He looked back at Byakuya again, then followed Kuri out of the gardens and down the quiet, dark forest trail.

"Don't worry," Kuri said reassuringly, sensing the younger man's discomfort and finding it strangely attractive, "I am not going to threaten you. I have just...heard Byakurai's stories about you, and I am curious. Looking at you, I can't fathom how someone so...delicate could survive what you did. You must be incredibly stronger than you look. Not that you look weak, but you are lightly built. Still, you are very powerful, I hear."

"I suppose," Tetsuya agreed tentatively, leading Kuri along the trail and the two emerging near a lovely, moonlit waterfall. They stood in the moonlight, beneath the branches of a large sakura tree, looking out over a cliff, at the glassy surface of the lake below them.

Tetsuya struggled to think of what to say as Kuri smiled at him and reached out to touch his cheek.

"You are lovely, Tetsu-hana," he complimented Tetsuya, bringing a darker flush to Tetsuya's fine features, "You are..."

He paused, gazing at Tetsuya with a surprised expression as a flicker of pulsating reiatsu rose around them, sending an unexpected breeze through the tree branches and bringing down a large number of soft petals to fall on them. Before either seemed to know what he was doing, the two moved forward and surrendered to a sudden, powerful kiss. Blue and silver light flashed around them and their senses swiftly fled, leading their hands to blindly tear at each other's clothing, and teasing their hungry mouths into kissing harder and deeper. Their legs collapsed and they dropped down beneath the tree, Tetsuya parting his soft thighs easily, and Kuri positioning himself between them. Their eyes glazed over and barely cognizant, they submitted to the unrelenting urge for joining, writhing furiously against each other as the moonlight continued to seep into their undulating forms. Tetsuya gasped as he climaxed violently, then Kuri groaned heatedly, unleashing his release into Tetsuya's blazing core. The two collapsed in a daze, neither able to make sense of what had happened, and both unable to speak for a time.

Finally, they pulled free of each other. Tetsuya made a sound of distress and started to pull his clothes back on. Kuri laid on the ground, still scandalously naked and his eyes feasting on Tetsuya's beautiful body as he rushed to cover it.

"I'm s-sorry!" Tetsuya half sobbed, "I don't know what happened! I don't know why we...!"

"It's all right," Kuri said, sitting up and mercifully covering himself, "It was likely too much sake. Don't worry about it. I won't say anything if you won't."

"But...I am to marry your sister!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "And we just...!"

"It's fine," Kuri said soothingly, reaching up and touching Tetsuya's face lightly, "Don't think on it."

"But...I am a Breeder male! I c-could...!"

"Oh, not from just one time," Kuri reassured him, "Don't you usually have to make love more than once to breed? I think I read something like that somewhere."

"Did you?" Tetsuya asked frantically, "I don't know...because before..."

He swallowed hard and stopped himself as Kuri frowned and looked into his eyes.

"You were impregnated before?" the Shima leader asked.

Tetsuya's lips quivered and he nodded.

"A long time ago. In the prison. I...lost the child. And the healer said I couldn't have anymore. I can father a child, but...I suppose I needn't worry about becoming pregnant after all. I'm sorry. In my panic, I became confused."

"It's all right," Kuri chuckled, "Let's just forget this happened, eh Tetsu-hana? We wouldn't want to shock the life out of Byakurai. How would we even explain it?"

"I suppose you're right," Tetsuya said softly, "I won't say anything. Thank you for protecting our honor."

"I would hardly call it that," Kuri laughed, "but come, let us get back before they start suspecting we are up to something."

He laughed again, then brushed several fallen cherry blossoms out of Tetsuya's riled hair, then smoothed it gently. The two moved back to the trail and headed back towards the gardens, Tetsuya not daring to speak, and Kuri stealing glances at the younger man's beautiful moonlit face.

 _Ah well, it is not good to get involved and complicate things_ , Kuri reasoned inwardly, _I will just put it out of my mind._

But for the rest of the evening, and indeed, the rest of the night, his mind wouldn't let him escape the memories of Tetsuya's soft skin and hair, his lovely eyes and the pretty sounds he had made while they made love.

 _I have been impulsive, but I have never felt an impulse like that._

 _It was so powerful it overcame our senses._

 _I wonder what it was..._


	2. Mistakes in Moonlight

**Chapter 2: Mistakes in Moonlight**

 **(Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, especially Shima-taicho31, who is the owner of Kurushimi and Aderia. I am having so much fun with this story. I look forward to more chapters as these crazy lovers play their games! Enjoy the new chapter. Love you all, Spunky)**

"Deripie," Kuri said, frowning as the two exited the gates at Kuchiki Manor and started down the darkened street that led northeast, to Shima Adobe, "You look like something is bothering you."

"And what do you think that would be?" the lovely Latina woman asked sarcastically, her eyes flashing, "I don't suppose it could be that I feel badly for that _angelito_ who is being forced into marriage with me. Did you see his face, mì hermano? He is terrified of what we must do on our wedding night."

"And I know you are not so happy about giving to him what you wish you could give to..."

He paused at the scathing look of warning she gave him and altered his words slightly.

"...eh, to _someone of your choice_."

"Is that so wrong?" Aderia argued, "I would get married to a person I chose, if that person was available and the elders would approve, but you know they will not."

"Yes. And Tetsu-hana faces something similar with the Kuchiki council. You know I would do something about that if it was in my power, but some things are just not. We are all going to have to accept something we don't want. We will just have to make the best of it."

"I know that," Aderia said shortly, "Now leave me alone, _Hermano_. I want to do some thinking."

"Leave you alone?" Kuri inquired, frowning, "But it's late. I'll walk you home, then you can think all you want."

"Do you think I can't take care of myself, _burro_?" Aderia snapped, "Just go!"

"No gentleman leaves a lovely lady alone in the dark," Kuri argued.

"Hmpf," Aderia huffed saucily, "That's fine, because you are no gentleman! Get out of here!"

"All right. Suit yourself," Kuri sighed in annoyance, "Just be..."

" _You_ be careful! The way I am right now, I'm more dangerous than any mugger."

Aderia turned on her heel and flash stepped away. She continued towards home, her reiatsu blazing and snapping and his lips loosing furious curses under her breath. She rounded a corner, so angry she could barely see and almost tripped over a large lumplike shape in the middle of the trail. She altered course mid-step and turned back, frowning, then making a sound of surprise as she realized that the shape was not a thing, but a collapsed person.

And not just any person...

"Ogano!" she gasped, turning the young man onto his back and gazing down at his bruised and battered face, "Ogano, wake up!"

She infused his body hastily with healing power, searching him carefully and making the cuts and bruises slowly disappear, then he touched his face and smoothed his hair, watching as his eyes opened and blinked, trying to focus.

"Aderia-chan?" he whispered in a confused tone, "What are you doing here? It's so late and it isn't safe."

Aderia gave him a sweet, gentle smile.

"I think I'm doing better than you, _pan dulce_. You are a mess! Who did this to you?"

"Oh," Ogano said, sitting up slowly, then wincing and rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know. They kind of came out of nowhere."

"You were making a delivery at this time of night?"

"At the end of the day, if there are some things that didn't sell, I take them to the orphanage up the street from here. I was going home," Ogano explained.

"It looks like you are not going to get there tonight," Aderia chuckled, "Why don't you let me help you? You are not going to walk all of the way back home from here in your condition. I will take you to Shima adobe, where I can make sure you are fed and cared for tonight."

"Oh, I will be fine!" the young man tried to argue.

"I won't hear it!" Aderia insisted, "You will let me take care of you and that's final!"

Ogano laughed softly, then flinched and put a hand on his sore ribs.

"Come," Aderia urged him, helping him to his feet.

Ogano leaned against her, placing an arm around her shoulders. They continued down the path for several minutes before Ogano made a sound of pain and stopped them.

"Ah! I feel so dizzy..." he mumbled.

"Well, don't faint," Aderia said worriedly, "I don't think I can carry you and I'm not leaving you here."

"Maybe we can just rest for a few minutes."

Aderia nodded.

"There is a nice place in the park right there."

She helped him to a large oak tree, where the two sat down under the shining moon. Aderia examined the young man more closely, opening his shirt and working for several minutes at soothing his bruised ribs.

"Those animals who did this better stay away from me," she seethed under her breath.

She loosed a longer stream of Spanish epithets as Ogano watched and his lips curved into an amused smile. Aderia looked up at him and paused.

"What is that look?" she asked him.

Ogano chuckled.

"Your language is beautiful, Aderia-chan, even when you are swearing," he answered, smirking.

Aderia sucked in a surprised breath.

"How did you...? You know Spanish?"

"Some," the young man confessed, "I learned bits and pieces growing up with some Spanish speaking friends."

"Oh!" Aderia stammered, blushing, "sorry if I offended you! I was just so angry that those beasts hurt you. You are so kind to everyone and they dared to lay hands on you. It makes me want to destroy them myself!"

Aderia went breathless at the affectionate look he gave her. Ogano touched her face gently and his smile warmed.

"You are such a beautiful and spirited young woman, Aderia-chan. I always look forward to seeing you when you come to my stand."

"I am always happy to see you too," Aderia confessed, "I wish that..."

She froze as Ogano's hand touched hers and she followed his eyes up to the lovely moon. She knew she should say something, that she should stop him, but it was as though the moonlight itself had seeped inside her and made her mind spin chaotically. Ogano seemed likewise affected, and he curved a hand around her cheek, then leaned towards her and brought their lips together.

"You are like music, Aderia-chan," Ogano whispered, "and it's so strange. I know I shouldn't be so bold, but my arms want so much to hold you and my mouth to taste yours. I don't know what's happening!"

He tumbled into Aderia's pretty, widened eyes, savaging her equally hungry lips with hard, plundering kisses. She laid down on her back, helping his hands to undress then pressed her bare body against his and kissed him more ardently.

"Oh _ángel! ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida_?" she panted, running her fingers through his hair as he ran warm kissed along her throat, then dipped his head to press them to an erect, pink nipple. (Angel, where have you been all of my life?)

" _Lo siento, mi amor, no puedo detenerme_ ," Ogano apologized, "You are so beautiful, Aderia-chan! I feel like I will die if I don't make love to you!"

Aderia turned suddenly, bringing him down onto his back and mounting him, then attacking his mouth with hard, biting kisses as his body joined with hers.

"I don't know what spell in on us," she managed, sinking into his mouth again, "but I can't stop either!"

The two surrendered to a barrage of wild, unrestrained thrusts that ended with them slowing and locking stunned eyes as their bodies seized and fell into long, pleasant shudders of completion. They remained joined and stealing glances at the moon as their bodies calmed, then sat up slowly, their hearts quickening again as they realized what they'd done.

"Oh!" Aderia gasped, looking down at her plundered body and feeling guilt grip her insides, " ¡ _Oh Dios mío_! What have I done?"

"You did nothing wrong," Ogano assured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips, "I knew it was wrong and I couldn't help it. I love you, Aderia!"

Aderia's dark eyes filled with sudden tears.

"But this can't be happening!" she exclaimed, "I am supposed to be getting married to Kuchiki Tetsuya! Ogano, I am...so sorry! What horrible things you must think of me!"

"No!" Ogano insisted, brushing away her tears and kissing a flushed cheek, "Aderia, don't blame yourself. It was my fault! You see, I knew you were going to marry someone else."

Aderia blinked.

"What?"

"It's true," Ogano confessed, his face going red, "I knew you were promised to someone else and I wished with all of my heart that person could be me. Then, seeing you under the stars tonight, I couldn't stop myself. I don't know why I let this happen, but I love you so much, I can't even be sorry! You must despise me!"

Aderia gave him a sweet, sad smile.

"Ogano, I could never hate you," she sighed, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him again, "You bring music to my heart."

A tear ran down her face and she cuddled up against him, burying her pretty face in his shoulder.

" _Mamà_ told me once that when she met my father, she felt music in her heart, and it wouldn't let her leave him. And even when he was called to the royal realm to serve the king, and she had to stay here without him, she felt that music with her. That heartsong that never leaves her soul. That is what you do to me, Ogano. No matter what happens, I will love you forever. Please forgive me!"

Ogano smiled and a tear ran down his handsome face.

"Aderia, there is nothing for me to forgive. It was my fault. Please don't blame yourself. I just wanted for us to have once. Because you made my heart sing too, and I knew if I was with you just this once, you would stay in my heart forever!"

The two surrendered to a storm of passionate kisses, surrendering easily to another heated joining. They let their bodies calm slowly, then dressed and continued on towards Shima adobe.

"I am sorry to ask, but please don't say anything about this," Aderia pleaded softly, "I just don't know how I could explain..."

"I won't say anything," Ogano said sadly, squeezing her hand, "I don't want to get you into trouble. And your brother would probably hunt me down and kill me."

"I wouldn't let him do that," Aderia replied, managing a soft, amused laugh as they approached the house.

"You will still come by sometimes to the stand, won't you?" Ogano pleaded softly, "I can make myself accept you can't be with me, but...please tell me it won't be too awkward just to let me see your beautiful face now and then?"

"Of course I'll come to the stand," Aderia promised, "We can still be friends, Ogano, even if we can't be together."

"I'm glad," Ogano sighed, squeezing her hand again, "At least that's something."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurushimi felt a little guilty twinge as he slipped in through the back gate of Kuchiki Manor and entered the gardens, using the fragrant foliage as cover as he crept towards Tetsuya's bedroom. His fingertips brushed against the charm in his pocket and an unbidden smile touched his lips. He moved closer, watching closely as Tetsuya and his attendant emerged from the nearby bathing chamber, both dressed in sleeping clothes and talking quietly.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya-san," Koji apologized, "I wish that things could be different for you. I know you're not comfortable with this arrangement. Byakuya-sama is unhappy about it too."

"But who can help it?" Tetsuya sighed, "At least, Aderia-chan is a very kind person. She is pretty and I like her a lot. I just...feel sick inside at what I have to do to her. It's too much like hurting her, and I don't want to do that."

"I know you don't," Koji said bracingly.

"But it has to be. There's no way out of it," Tetsuya sighed, "Not for Aderia-chan and not for me. I just hope she can be happy being married to me. I will try to make her happy."

"I know you will," Koji encouraged him, following him into the bedroom.

Kuri moved closer, then waited outside the room until he heard Koji wish his master goodnight and his footsteps retreating from Tetsuya's rooom. He inched forward then, stepping up carefully onto the wooden walkway and grateful for the breeze that covered the little creaks as he approached Tetsuya's door. He smiled at there being no sign he had been noticed, and slipped into the room, pausing so his eyes would adjust and then walking softly towards the bed.

"Kurushimi-sama," Tetsuya said suddenly, freezing him in place, "what are you doing here?"

Kuri stared at him in silence, his words disappearing for a moment as Tetsuya sat up in his bed and looked up at him through saddened eyes.

"Don't you think this is hard enough without you haunting my dreams at night too?"

Kuri continued to stare at him, lost for words as Tetsuya climbed out of bed and approached him.

"I have to be asleep, don't I?" Tetsuya went on, standing in front of him and reaching up to touch his handsome face, "Because you would never break clan rules and come into my bedroom on the eve of my engagement to your sister, and make love to me, knowing that we can't be together, would you?"

Kuri slid his arms around the younger man and held him tightly, burying his face in Tetsuya's still damp and sweet smelling black hair.

"I don't mean to dishonor us," Kuri said, finding his voice again, "but I felt bad at having done as I did, and I wanted to apologize."

Tetsuya smiled and Kuri's heart skipped painfully.

"If you only wanted to apologize, you would have waited until morning to do so," he reasoned, "You didn't come here to apologize."

"No," Kuri sighed, "I came here because you are too beautiful for me to resist!"

He plunged into Tetsuya's mouth, wanting to cry at how soft his flesh was and how good he tasted. He ravaged every inch of that sweetness, then left his mouth to bite and suck gently at the pale skin of his throat to open his yukata and run kisses along his collarbone, then to taste a proud, pink nipple.

"Kurushimi-sama!" Tetsuya panted as the elder man lifted him off his feet and carried him to the bed.

He laid Tetsuya on his back and fell down beside him, diving onto his lover's waiting body and devouring every inch of exposed flesh he could. Tetsuya tried hard to keep silent. He bit hard at his lips and clenched his hands tightly where they held on to Kuri's shoulders. He felt a questioning touch on his thigh and spread them wide, earning a sound of enthusiastic approval from his secret lover. Tetsuya blinked in surprise as something was set around his shoulders.

"To make sure I don't impregnate you," Kuri said shortly.

"That would be awkward," Tetsuya agreed, watching closely as Kuri's fingers prepared him, "I wish that things could be different. You are _amazing_ , Kurushimi-sama!"

"Tetsu-hana," Kuri chided him, "I believe I told you to call me Kuri-kuri. Are you defying your future brother-in-law and clan leader? I shall have to punish you severely."

He took hold of Tetsuya's slender wrists and held them down, glaring into the younger man's eyes until Tetsuya was brightly flushed and his heart was pounding.

"I shall punish you by making love to you until you cannot stand!" Kuri promised, entering Tetsuya in slow, unhurried thrusts that stole the younger man's breath away, "I hope you are prepared to pay the price for your sin."

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped, raising his hips to meet Kuri's hard, fast thrusts, "Kuri-kuri-sama!"

Their words disappeared into a hailstorm of wickedly beautiful undulations. Kuri's mouth came down on his just in time to swallow a hard cry of intense pleasure as the two climaxed together, surrendering to gripping shudders of completion. Kuri collapsed against Tetsuya's shoulder, remaining buried in his body and stealing drowsy kisses as he began to drift off. He came awake again a short time later and noted that Tetsuya seemed to have fallen asleep. With a guilty smile, he started to climb out of bed, then stopped as a soft hand touched his arm.

"Kuri-kuri-sama, do you have to leave?" Tetsuya whispered, "I know it isn't right, but...I wish that you could stay with me. I haven't been with anyone in a long time, and it is such a comfort to not feel lonely. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Hmm," Kuri sighed, "I know I shouldn't...but...I can't say no to you, my flower. So, if you will use your powers to make sure I am not seen leaving in the morning, then yes, I will stay with you tonight."

The smile Tetsuya gave him, warmed Kuri to the core, and he found himself falling deep into Tetsuya's blue eyes and surrendering easily to the desire to join with him again. It was nearly morning when the two parted from their final heated joining, panting hard and deeply sated. Kuri curled his body tightly around Tetsuya's and kissed him on the forehead.

"You are a true beauty, Kuchiki Tetsuya," he whispered, "I know in my heart I will love you forever!"


End file.
